Vampires The last fight
by Blutender-Engel
Summary: Marcus and Krista are forced into a life and death struggle by two rivaling vampireparties. and neither the past nor the future hold back a strike out.
1. Prologue

**Wow, oaky I made the prologue now, yay! As I prommised, I upload this story in both languages, german and english. please, remember, I'm not a native speaker so it's quite complicated to translate the german into english with the same meaning behind the words. Though I guess there might be a whole lot of typos or time-mistakes or whatever, I so hope everything is understandable and that the mistakes doesn't make it a bad read. If you do prefer to get some basics to know about this story, then I advice you to read my blogs on myspace. they will help a lot. Of course you can just sent me a note, if there is something specific you wanna know. Uh.guess that's it for now. PLEASE gimme criticisms!! And now, have fun!**

**Vampires – The last fight**

** Prologue**

It was already a deep dark night roweling over Downtown, La and the theater was set into a grim mood by the dimmed lights. Two darkened Mercedes stopped with squeaking wheels at the entrance and paved the way for the coming limousines. Steely-faced the securities go out of the Mercedes and passed over to the doors of the limousines in a movement like lightning for opening them. Their pale-white hands shimmered in contrast to the background cars and the black suits, they were wearing, like a dazzling light.

They had arrived. Step by step the approximating forty people took a seat in the rows of the theater, frequently in greater distances than it was necessary. A hiss flows through the raws and you could see the mouths of the people move, but their words sounded more like a deep hum, than clarion conversations. Here and there was a greet, but most of the talking between the visitors faded after a short time. Only two voices raised up from the audience again and broke the silence.

"Do you know what happened? The invitation was very abrupt."  
"I've heard Shen Yu himself will be here to check this."

Then, suddenly, it became silent and the guests eyed the stage. A tall, beastly looking man stepped out. His facial features were stiff and cold, a scar was running crosswise through his whole face. He's wearing a long, smooth coat, on his back he had laced a Dabilahro.

The man was driving a lanky looking younger bloke before him. His eyes had been bandaged and his hands were enchained on the back. He falls on his knees.

"Stay down!" the giant murmured.

And yet again a hum and whisper raises between the rows, which abated as another man entered the stage. He had short, dark blond hair styled in a spiky way. His gallant suit framed his chalk-white face. His mouth was made of a strict line and his eyes... With his left ice-blue eye he looked straight ahead. But his right eye was totally colorless and was crossed by three long, scarred scratches. Predatorily he hovers to the top of the stage and reveals his piercing but velvet voice:

"Dear brothers and sisters. First of all, I'd like to thank you so much for accepting my invitation so unhesitant, without even knowing – what exactly is waiting here for you now. To clear up one of the already spreading rumors, I can assure you:

The Sabbat has not planned any attack on our meeting. I feel that much responsible for you, you can get rid of any worries about your wellness.

Now, let's get to the reason why we are here:

With the help of an informer we located this Caitiff. Without the permission of his superiors, he turned mortals into our kind. Because of this abuse of confidence he doesn't contribute to our masquerade anymore. He's danger to himself, to our society and for all of us. To adhere to our laws of our society, on betrayal, refusal and resistance has to follow death."

He turns to the executioner, who draws his sword from his back. They nod to each other. For the last time the host bows down to the defenseless, kneeling man on the ground:

"Forgive me." he whispers to him, nods to the executioner again and steps beside.

"Let the penalty proceed."

The judge strikes out over his back and beheads his victim, who suddenly crumbles in a bright shower of ashes.


	2. Societies

I made it! Wow...tooks me forever to translate it,

but I'm still too obsessed by it,

so I guess I won't stop anyway. Please R & R. Have fun!

**Chapter 1 – Societies**

Restively Krista dodges around sitting in one of first raws next to Marcus. Gloomily and questioning she looks up to the stage. Marcus detects her irritation.

"That's Shen Yu. The invitation's from him." he explains.

Krista knits her brows and shakes her head.

"What's going on whit that boy there? What has he done that everybody is so excited about?"

Still new to this society, Krista wasn't very familiar with the customs and traditions. Though her extremely fascinating educability, dealing with complicated questions, she had to ask her sponsor for advice.

"Those gatherings are not common, Krista." he tries to calm her. "So I guess, his delinquency was or is fatal for our society."

Shocked she watches Marcus eyes and tries to find a good reason, why to kill such a young vampire.

"Delinquency? Against what?" she stumbles hoarsely.

"Against our intern rules." He watches her with a serious look. "Every kindred, which infringes our rules, is caught while doing so and reported, awaits a punishment of his superior. In this case that one is Shen Yu, the leader of the house of Lasombra."

Krista's view flows away from Marcus into emptiness and in front of her, her own past is sculptured. The lies and intrigues she once made just to destroy Marcus and his house. Her first meeting with Marcus himself, when he made her just so obvious, that he knew everything about her intentions and told her what consequences would have to follow. And their second meeting, in the house of Chthon, when she was getting turned, from the leader of the house and without a way to escape, into one of his race. She vaguely remembered Chase's words "You need the permission of the council...", but he reacted coolly to her interjection and finally injected her his own blood...

"You.." she starts, still remaining half in the past. "My transformation. Chase said, you need the permission of the council – You didn't have one."

His blue eyes suddenly brightened up, as if he dug out a treasure and didn't have to share it with someone.

"No." He takes her hand and kisses it. "No other house was supposed to know except of ours. It would have just made a scene about 'Aurora'. And...besides, I didn't want to picture you on any other side..."

She replies his shy grin, bows over the backrest of seat and kisses his tenderly. They listen to Shen Yu's speech again. Krista casts a glance at the faces of the guests. Many had a sympathetic sight, like the intention of Shen Yu was just an translation of the "natural selection" and not a delicate execution. She shuddered. Other faces even showed fury and conceived an abhorrence for the kneeing tortfeasor. They waited for the penalty like hungry wolves for their first meal.

Krista's eyes went back to the stage again, where Shen Yu gives the signal. Because of the incomprehension for the execution and shocked from the procedure, Krista turns around into Marcus' arms, eyes closed, and let him calmingly hold her. Suddenly he realizes, too, and swallows hard.

"I know - - this could have been me." he whispers and squeezed her stronger into his chest.

When the still smoldering ash was finally down on the ground and a few seconds of silence later, Shen Yu spoke up again.

"Now that we solved this problem, let's come to the next point of our evening. As most of you might already know, the house of Tzimisce and the house of Saqqara announced, that they still move in on the Camarilla. The house of Lasombra feels responsible, to be still sure about its allies in the struggle against the scum of Sabbath's. I you prefer it, you may inform yourself about our current situation. Ask our liaisons, who will tell you everything new and valuable you might not know yet.

I give profuse thanks to all of you again, especially those of you who had a long arrival, and wish you a blithe homecoming. Good evening."

It was already 2am , when Marcus and Krista arrived back at Chthon. Both were obviously tensed, considering the precarious situation they were in. Finally is was Marcus, breaking the silence and trying to decay the situation.

"We'll see later for dinner? I still have some work to do, but then we can enjoy the rest of the night."

With an enchanting smile in her face she looks at him.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm in my room...you are allowed to come inside uninvited again."as she starts smirking, Marcus turns to her, grabbing her softly for a light kiss.

"Later then." he whispers into her ear and watches Krista disappear on the floor, before he walks for his office door. His secretary Sabine glares up and the hectically stand between Marcus and the door.

"Sir? - - There...there is a man named Jinzo waiting for you...It wasn't able to make him wait in the salon...Excu-" she splutters confused, but Marcus interrupts her.

"It's okay, Sabine. Thanks." he ensures and enters his office. Before raising his face to him, he greets his guest.

"Jinzo. Jinzo _Lee_, right?"

A well looking, young Chinese waited for him. He examined the vitrines with Indian weapons and didn't seem surprised, when Marcus entered the room.

"Yes. That's right Mr. Van Sciver."

"Now," he harrumphes, "that you know my name, too, I'm interested in the reason of you visit. Usually occasions between Brujah and Chthon get done by liaisons. Why the visit at the very top now?"

Jinzo seemed to be upset about the allusion to his rank.

"It's a visit from top to top know, if you prefer it like that Van Sciver." Jinzo murmured through his teeth.

"Oh right. -You managed to become the leader of the house of Brujah. How did that happened? How received the necessary respect? Maybe put away some – superiors?"

Marcus's sarcasm and disgust against the Chinese became unequivocal and Jinzo's facial expressions turned to stone.

"Clearly NOT. I endorse; my rank and my authority I gained by hard work and engagement just like you did."

For a millisecond Marcus grimaces and then sat down at his desk.

"Well then. Still I need to know WHY." He starts slowly to busy himself with some paperwork, to get distance to the situation."

"The problem which appeared and deals with us, the Camarilla, is easy to sum up."

Marcus looks up interested.

"And the problem _is_?"

"Werewolves and the Sabbath."

"Werewolves _and _the Sabbath?" Marcus repeats. "What do those to fractions have to do with each other?"

It was getting _very_ interesting now.

"The Sabbath has allied with the werewolves. They offer the whole package: unconditional hunting of humans, independence from the houses and autonomy."

Marcus puts away his pen and furrow his brow.

"So...what the Sabbath offers them, would be for us,...put in simple words.. _pure_ _chaos_. Am I right?"

"Very."

"And. -You came to me with this information, because..?"

"We should do something against it. It's out of question, that in a short time or not, the Sabbath is and will be the mightiest risk for the Camarilla. If we don't react fast enough, we won't get a chance again, to talk about it another time."

Uncomforted Marcus let his eyes run over into the emptiness, before he was able to ask his question.

"What are we going to do?"

Spellbound to what Marcus expected to hear now, he raises from his chair.

"A bloodhunt." Jinzo replies with a dead voice, so cold, it could only come from a killer.

After they both finished talking about the details of the treaty, Sabine directed Jinzo the way out.

Marcus finishes his paperwork and went on his way to Krista's room.

House of Lasombra. Jinzo runs from the garage onto the ground floor in a flash, upstairs till he reaches the entrance hall of the building. With a short deep look and a nod of the securities he passes and opens the double winged door of Shen Yu's office.

Shen Yu speaks some final words to a business partner before leaving.

"...I'm pretty sure, our project will be a great success. Please pass on my best regards to your manciple. We will see us in a week at the opening. You find out alone?"

"Of course Mr. Yu. I thank you again for your gorgeous offer."

They bow for each other and the partner leaves the room. Jinzo steps aside. Shen Yu makes a step forward to Jinzo.

"Jinzo, any news recently?"

"Mr. Van Sciver is on our side as well. He's totally impatient for the bloodhunt to begin."

Shen Yu's blue eye starts to lighten up even more as usual, as he receives the agreement.

"That's what I thought..."

Jinzo seemed to observe, Shen Yu was knowing more about Marcus' frankness than he appeared to know.

"You know why he got so excited?" Jinzo asked carefully.

Shen Yu waved with his hand to make Jinzo closing the door.

"Well, there just a few people knowing. Those are Marcus' closest friends and his kryots. He was at the mercy of a Sabbath's house by a member of the Camarilla. They were Ravnos Indians, if I'm right. I guess, you are used with the rites of the Sabbath and can understand better now, what pleasure it would be for Marcus Van Sciver to split the skulls of the Sabbath apart and throw their limbs to the hungry Gangrel."

"Yeah, that explains a LOT." Jinzo says and gulped, when he remembered the weapons in Marcus' office. "So. What exactly are we going to do about those werewolves? Even if we could destroy the houses of the Sabbath, we still have them as a problem."

Shen Yu leans against his desk and put a thinking mask on.

"True. True. But for the werewolves it would not matter, if the Sabbath doesn't exist anymore. We need.. a spark... a spark of mistrust, which triggers great fire of dread. We need to breed discord."

"Well, Shen Yu, that's a really good and plausible idea, but – were do we get this _spark_ from?"

"We don't have to search for one Jinzo...we will – just create this spark by ourself."

His three scars, crossing his right side of face, which he could only forget from time to time, caused suddenly a race of pain and he new again, how much pleasure it would be for him when the bloodhunt was declared, so he could take revenge for his scars.

"But first – some werewolves have to say _Adieu_ to their life-"

"And we take care that is will be the fault of the Sabbath." Jinzo completes Shen Yu's plan.

Shen Yu grabs two decorated glasses from the table next to the door and pour out blood in both of them.

"Cheers!"

"To the hunt!" Jinzo growls.

"To the business." Shen Yu replies.

Both break into laughter and drink appreciatively.


	3. Hunger

2. Hunger

A man, with a gallant frilled shirt and gentlemanly velvet coat, around his neck a scarf, steps out of the darkness. Setting against him, there was a scarcely humanoid shape, more animal than human, with scarred arms, a studded collar around his neck. Topless, only with a , on his chest crossing, leather strap around his torso. In spite of his upstanding gait, it seems as if he prefers sneaking on the ground. The head of the visitor is covered in darkness and as he walks into the moonlight, falling through the window, he reveals his true bloodiness:

deep, black and reverting orbits, which hid cold, yellow eyes.

The teeth, harassed but still sharp as razors, flashing and suddenly gone, in the mouth, which is totally scarred on the outside.

Likewise now the man in the coat makes in move into the moonlight. So he reveals his nature:

The eyes sharp-looking as from an eagle. Instead of eyebrows, many claw-like thorns cover his forehead, which disappear on his occiput. His lips, black. A short smile reveals his fangs.

"Good evening. Dougal, I suggest?"

A grumble and sniffing from Dougal.

"Indeed...and you..."

"Akshar. The house of Tzimisce extend a warm welcome to you. I hope your way there was without any problems?"

"Well, I can't affirm, London's sewers have much traffic."

Both show they teeth again with a smile. Akshar makes a friendly gesture into the Tower.

"Come in, Dougal. We just received some fresh blood."

Akshar leads Dougal into the dining room of the house.

A dreadful sight:

Humans lying on the ground fragmented, some of them still alive. Blood all over. At the wall were some chained prisoners. Their chests, arms and legs showed abnormal gristles, which looked like new growing extremities. Screams echoed in the room. A slaughter with a heavy armor and blood-smeared steps to Akshar and Dougal:

"Master, how and what can I serve?"

"Only the best for our new guest."Akshar replies and points on a chained but not dead man.

"As you wish, master." the slaughter growls, grabs the young man, he could have not been older than 25, trails him on his feet to Dougal. With a jolt he holds up the trembling man, to present him to Dougal.

"Where to?"

Dougal's eyes widen with his growing hunger.

"Oh, if you don't mind, I'd like to make myself comfortable right here..."

He can't choke back a deep growl. Akshar smiles lightly.

"Of course. You may serve yourself or just ask our slaughter. We will see us again after your meal."

Akshar, already on his way outside, turns around one more time with a waning finger for Dougal.

"Oh and - - _please_ only the prisoners we don't need fore our rituals anymore."

Dougal's made a curious expression.

"And which are those prisoners you need later _precisely_?" he asks slowly.

"Well, all those who are already dead and our already transformed fleshgolems."

Akshar turns around and leaves the room.

Dougal, bowing down over his victim impatiently, catches a pained and animally scream he couldn't explain. He lifts his head and watches a creature, arched shakily standing on two-clawed legs, unfolded spine, between the single vertebras huge bony stakes came out going all down to where his hips should have been. His head, more like a skull, long and slender, sat on a huge and strong throat, bleakly and where his forehead seemed to be, there was a long, bend and sharp cornu.

Everything about this creature seemed like remains of an animal. His whole chest and arms were only covered with muscles. No skin at all. Instead of hand, the beast had something like and integrated ax of death. A big, into itself twisted, claw-arm with even more claws equipped. An efficient killing machine. The slaughter explains:

"This," he points at the creature, "is a fleshgolem. He was created yesterday. Our special skill. Still a bit confused the young boy. A few lashes and a skipped meal will birch him."

Dougal grinds his teeth and tries to get not confused by the scent of the golem. He still wanted to enjoy the real good taste of his next meal.

"Yeah that would help I guess...very...interesting this golem." he murmurs under his breath.

After the fascination for the golem vanished, he started with his own meal. The blood flowed freely.


End file.
